


Brat, którego nie było

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka scen z życia trzeciego z braci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat, którego nie było

Adam nieśpiesznie wraca ze szkoły z dwoma kolegami, Mattem i Stevenem. Rozmawiają o planowanej wycieczce szkolnej do Wielkiego Kanionu i Adam przez chwilę zapomina o tym, co go dzisiaj czeka. Gdy rozstają się na rogu ulicy i kieruje się w stronę domu, nieświadomie zwalnia kroku i zwiesza głowę. Nie cieszy go nawet to, że w domu czekają na niego lody brzoskwiniowe i prezent urodzinowy – nowa gra.   
Na korytarzu unosi się zapach ciasta i Adam trafnie odgaduje, że mama postanowiła upiec muffinki. Mama wybiega z pokoju gościnnego, ożywiona, roześmiana, ubrana w błyszczącą sukienkę z dekoltem i lekkie pantofelki. Na szyi ma złoty łańcuszek, który zakłada tylko na wyjątkowe okazje.   
\- Mamo, jak ty ładnie wyglądasz – mówi z zachwytem, w odpowiedzi zostaje obdarzony mocnym uściskiem. Mama śmieje się swoim głośnym, dziewczęcym śmiechem, który sprawia, że Adamowi także robi się wesoło. Ale tylko na chwilę.  
\- Chodź do pokoju – mówi mama. – Twój tato już przyjechał i bardzo chce cię poznać.  
Adam nie rusza się z miejsca.  
\- Przecież miał być dopiero wieczorem! – oponuje.  
\- Jechał szybko, bo nie mógł się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć skarbie…  
Adam prycha z pogardą. Nigdy nie myślał o ojcu, nie zastanawiał się, jaki jest i gdzie przebywa. Mama zawsze była blisko niego i to mu wystarcza, wakacje spędza u babci i dziadka i nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może być inaczej.   
Za plecami słyszy kroki i odwraca się. Wtedy po raz pierwszy widzi ojca.  
Ojciec jest raczej krępy niż wysoki, wygląda na silnego. Adam z przykrością uświadamia sobie, że ciemne włosy musiał odziedziczyć po nim, a nie po mamie – blondynce.   
Przez sekundę patrzą na siebie, potem Adam odwraca się i pędzi schodami na górę. Za sobą słyszy jeszcze wołanie matki i jej przepraszający głos:  
\- John, nie wiem, co mu jest, czasami pokazuje charakterek…  
Ojciec śmieje się szorstko.  
\- Uwierz mi Kate, wiem coś o charakterach chłopców.  
Zamknięty w pokoju, Adam odmawia zejścia na obiad. Zawzięcie szkicuje w swoim notatniku. Dlaczego ojciec musiał się pojawić teraz, po 12 latach? Dlaczego mama jest z tego zadowolona? Dlaczego on tu jest, wchodzi w butami w jego życie, niszczy mu urodziny…  
Po godzinie ktoś puka do drzwi.  
\- Cześć, synu. Mogę wejść?  
Adam tylko zaciska zęby. W sumie, co za różnica? I tak już zepsuł mu dzień. Może jak już z nim porozmawia, to ojciec wreszcie wyjedzie i już nie wróci.  
Ojciec milczy przez chwilę, stojąc w drzwiach. Adam nie podnosi wzroku, ale czuje, że ojciec rozgląda się dookoła, bacznie lustrując wygląd pokoju.  
\- W twoim wieku też lubiłem rysować – odzywa się. – Często dostawałem przez to uwagi na lekcjach. Mogłem rysować przez kilka godzin bez przerwy, wszystko inne przestawało dla mnie istnieć. To Jack Sparrow? – podnosi kartkę z biurka.  
Adam przełyka ślinę. Nigdy nie potrafił milczeć zbyt długo.  
\- Tak. Byłem z mamą na filmie.  
\- Świetnie ci wyszedł – chwali go ojciec – masz też „Czarną Perłę”?  
Adam kręci głową.  
\- Widziałeś ten film? – pyta.  
\- Tak, ktoś mnie namówił na wycieczkę do kina – ojciec uśmiecha się blado. – My też powinniśmy się kiedyś wybrać. Może na „Harry’ego Pottera”?  
Adam markotnieje. Co jest, on chce zostać na dłużej czy co? Ojciec chyba wyczuwa jego nastrój, bo siada naprzeciwko i pochyla się w jego stronę.  
\- Adamie, wiesz, że nie wiedziałem o tobie wcześniej?  
Tak, wie. Wie też, że mama nigdy nie była dla niego ważna i mówi mu to.   
Ojciec patrzy na niego poważnie.  
\- To nieprawda, twoja mama widocznie nie wie, jak ważna była dla mnie. Bardzo ją polubiłem, ale musiałem wyjechać, ze względu na pracę. Twoja mama jest śliczna i wesoła. I zawsze można liczyć na jej pomoc. – Adam uśmiecha się lekko, bo tak, mama jest właśnie taka i ojciec mówi dalej. – Kiedy się poznaliśmy, było mi ciężko. W moim życiu źle się działo. Ona potrafiła mnie rozweselić, sprawić, że świat wydawał się piękniejszy niż jest.   
Adam po raz pierwszy podnosi wzrok i przygląda się ojcu uważnie, jego przenikliwym, ciemnym oczom, zmarszczkom na czole i policzkach.  
\- Chciałbym czasem cię odwiedzić – mówi tato. – Oczywiście, jeśli ty i mama nie macie nic przeciwko temu. Moglibyśmy we trójkę pojechać na jakąś fajną wycieczkę. I nauczę cię jeździć samochodem, i grać w bilard i pokera, jak na faceta przystało.  
\- Umiesz grać w pokera? – wymyka się zafascynowanemu Adamowi i tato uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- No jasne, jestem w tym mistrzem. Ty też będziesz. W końcu jesteśmy rodziną, synu.  
Adam czuje się dziwnie, rozmowa z ojcem zaczyna przybierać inny obrót, niż to zakładał na początku. Nadal nie ufa Johnowi Winchesterowi i nie widzi powodu, żeby ten wtrącał się w życie jego i mamy. Ale może… może czasami będzie potrafił znieść jego obecność.

Tak jak co roku, tato zjawia się w jego urodziny. Przyjeżdża lśniącą, czarną Impalą, budząc podziw sąsiadów zza płotu. Wysiada, rzuca Adamowi torbę z prezentami i z uszczęśliwioną miną sięga do kieszeni:  
\- Zobacz synu, co udało mi się upolować. – Tryumfalnie wyjmuje dwa bilety – pośpiesz się, bo przegapimy początek meczu!  
Na trybunie jest ciasno, czuć zapach piwa i prażonej kukurydzy. Adam ściska w spoconych dłoniach sok malinowy, popcorn i kawałek ciasta, jest gorąco, poplamił się sokiem, ale jedyne co czuje, to szalona ekscytacja.  
\- Szybko, naprzód! Dalej!!! – wrzeszczą razem z ojcem i wszystkimi na trybunie.   
Ich drużyna zwycięża i w drodze do domu tata pozwala mu nawet zasiąść na chwilę za kierownicą Impali i wstępują jeszcze na malinowe lody z bitą śmietaną i koktajl owocowy.  
Przeglądają zdjęcia, które wspólnie robili w trakcie meczu. Nie ma ich wiele, ale Adam cieszy się z fotki z ulubionym zawodnikiem. Chce powiedzieć, że postawi to zdjęcie nad kominkiem, ale przerywa mu charakterystyczny dźwięk przychodzącego sms-a. Tato szybko wyciąga telefon. Ściąga brwi, jego rysy twardnieją.   
\- Muszę jechać, synu, robota wzywa – idzie do toalety, zostawiając telefon na stole. Adam ciekawie wyciąga po niego rękę. Imię nadawcy: Dean, nic mu nie mówi, po dłuższej chwili wahania nie daje rady powstrzymać ciekawości i odczytuje smsa: „Wujek Bobby coś znalazł. Przyjedź.”   
Tato odwozi go do domu i natychmiast wyjeżdża.

Adam odrabia zadanie domowe z biologii, to jego ulubiony przedmiot i powoli zaczyna myśleć o studiowaniu medycyny. Mama spojrzała na niego z błyskiem dumy w oczach, gdy to powiedział i odtąd jest zdecydowany osiągnąć ten cel.  
Tato jest u nich od kilku dni. Kuleje na jedną nogę i ledwo może ruszać lewą ręką, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytania zdenerwowanej mamy.  
\- Przejdzie, to nic takiego, odpocznę i będzie dobrze.  
Potem razem czyszczą samochód i w pewnym momencie ojciec wraca po coś do domu. Wtedy właśnie chłopiec znajduje w schowku dwie fotografie, które przykuwają jego uwagę na dłużej.  
Jasnowłosa, uśmiechnięta kobieta, trochę podobna do mamy, opiera się o drzewo obok piętrowego domu. Drugie zdjęcie przedstawia dwóch nastoletnich chłopaków: wyższy jest czarnowłosy, piegowaty, ma na sobie dżinsy i czarną koszulkę. Ten drugi ma jasne, rozczochrane włosy. jest mniejszy i młodszy. Patrzą w obiektyw dosyć ponuro, starszy ma arogancką minę, a młodszy wygląda na nachmurzonego. Adam czuje się nieswojo, domyśla się, że kobieta i chłopcy są powodem, dla którego tato przyjeżdża tak rzadko. Wstydzi się jednak go o to zapytać. 

Płomień świecy wyraźnie drży i Adam obawia się, że za chwilę zgaśnie. Przygląda się ojcu. Ostatni raz widział go ponad rok temu i widać, że to nie był dla niego dobry czas. Dłonie drżą mu nerwowo, wpatruje się ponuro w płomień świecy, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. Adam nie potrafi do niego dotrzeć i ze zdziwieniem myśli, jak niewiele o nim wie i jak nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, żeby wiedzieć więcej. Przenosi wzrok na mamę, która patrzy na niego ze wzruszeniem i uśmiecha się do niej. To ona była przy nim cały czas i to na nią mógł zawsze liczyć.  
Cindy kładzie mu rękę na kolanie. Ogniki świecą w jej okularach i w bystrych, zielonych oczach, a uśmiech skrzy się obietnicą wspólnego, szczęśliwego życia. Poprawia bordową sukienkę, ledwie zakrywającą jej uda i Adam rumieni się na myśl, co będą robić po kolacji. Odpręża się i widzi, że jego ojciec patrzy z zadowoleniem na nich, dwoje rozradowanych młodych. Podnosi kieliszek z bursztynowym płynem i wygłasza toast:   
\- Za Adama i Cindy, mojego wspaniałego syna i jego piękną dziewczynę. Gratuluję wam dostania się na studia, i to z takim świetnym wynikiem. Uczcie się dużo i co ważniejsze, dobrze się bawcie. Adamie, jestem z ciebie dumny – dodaje ciszej, a mama ociera łzę.   
Cindy nachyla się do Adama i całują się w usta. Kręci mu się w głowie – za chwilę wyprowadzi się z domu, wynajmie pokój z przyjaciółmi, a potem może wprowadzi się do niego Cindy, oboje rozpoczną wymarzone studia. Dorosłe życie jawi mu się jako wspaniała przygoda i tego wieczoru czuje się tak, jakby zaraz miał zacząć fruwać z radości.

Noc jest bezwietrzna, chłodna, na czarnym niebie nie ma śladu gwiazd ani księżyca i wydaje się, że ciemność zagarnęła cały świat.  
Chłopcy ze zdjęcia z Impali stoją na rozległym polu za miastem. Są już dorośli, ale teraz, gdy wpatrują się w ogień, mają taki sam wyraz twarzy jak na tej fotografii. Zaciskają zęby i spoglądają ponuro przed siebie, choć ta harda poza to tylko zasłona, mająca ukryć żal i rozczarowanie.   
Przed nimi, na płonącym stosie, leży zawiniątko wielkości i kształtu człowieka. Adam Milligan chciał zostać wenerologiem, planował zerwanie ze swoją dziewczyną, nie przepadał za słodyczami i chciał zwiedzić Skandynawię. O tym jednak Winchesterowie nigdy się nie dowiedzą.  
Sam i Dean chcą uchronić ciało przyrodniego brata przed zbezczeszczeniem przez potwory. Próbują zachować się jak należy, choć nie są w stanie poświęcić mu wielu ciepłych myśli.  
Adam Milligan odchodzi jak łowca, z sykiem płomieni, które otaczają jego ciało i zamykają je w ognistej klatce.

KONIEC


End file.
